<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Than You (Or Me) by n00dl3Gal, SquirrelKiln</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404021">Better Than You (Or Me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal'>n00dl3Gal</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelKiln/pseuds/SquirrelKiln'>SquirrelKiln</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"I got 99 problems and they're all fucking awful please help"- Mad probably, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Gaslighting, Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, M/M, Mad Ben is Fucked Up and Prime is doing his best, Original Character(s), Other, Physical Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred, Sick Character, based on an rp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelKiln/pseuds/SquirrelKiln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mad Ben falls ill, Prime decides to do his hero thing and try to help the former warlord. It goes... a lot differently than anybody was expecting, really. </p><p>Based on an RP with SquirrelKiln.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Prime &amp; Mad Ben, Ben Tennyson &amp; Gwen Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Than You (Or Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me, watching the Mad Ben two-parter for the first time years ago: man Mad Ben deserves a redemption arc</p><p>Me now, planning this RP/fic/AU out with Sky: MAN MAD BEN DESERVES A FUCKING REDEMPTION ARC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Ben is 11 when the world ends.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’s in the Rustbucket when the news report comes in. Some sort of nuclear detonation, nobody’s really sure. Anything- anybody- within fifty square miles of the initial blast is gone. That radius included Bellwood.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their traditional weekend trip grinds to a halt. Ben, Gwen, and Max grieve their family and band together as the world falls to ashes. None of them are sure how they survived; the best guess is a combination of the Rustbucket’s defenses, Gwen’s magic, and the watch’s safeguard.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They drive for a while, across what was once the United States. Help those they can. Scavenge what food and water is available. Max’s inedible cooking suddenly goes down a lot easier.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eventually, Max takes them to a Plumber base. Maybe it’s the very one that was in what was once Bellwood. But the base is intact, secure, and safe. Their rations are low. It’ll just be for a short while, Max says.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Plumbers see the watch and make Ben an offer. If he’s willing to work with them, he could be the savior of the entire world. Undo the damage done (damage they know far too much about for being trapped in a base) thanks to his aliens. And Ben, still optimistic and young and desperate to be a hero again, agrees.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s his first- but certainly not his last- mistake.  </em>
</p><p>~PRESENT DAY~ </p><p>Prime and Paradox talked the most out of the other Omnitrix wearers. Prime liked being in the know about everything and Paradox liked having a stable time period to settle down and drink tea in. So, at the moment, they were seated in Prime's house, drinking tea and talking about the other Omnitrix users.</p><p>Paradox spoke as his tea was poured. "Overall they're doing well. You see, 23 got a new haircut without his stylist choosing. Bex and Julie had the most wonderful date without alien interference. I believe Mad is suffering from a fatal sickness but I haven't confirmed. Bad Ben had a lot of fun throwing a child into the harbor like a--"</p><p>"Mad's dying?!" Prime cut him off with a shocked look.</p><p>"Perhaps. All that plagues him is a common cold, but with the condition of his world it has potential to be lethal." Paradox spoke in the same calm tone, even as Prime ran off to another room without waiting for him to finish. A couple minutes later, the hero was back in different clothing with a plastic bag of something in one hand.</p><p>"Take me to him," Prime said seriously. Paradox raised an eyebrow, silently asking Prime the reason why. "He's dying from something that I can fix. I don't care if he doesn't want my help, he's getting it."</p><p>"... Can I finish my tea before I do?" Paradox asked hopefully.</p><p>
  <em> "No." </em>
</p><p>"Very well," Paradox sighed and opened a portal in the middle of the room. Through it Ben could see gray metal walls and he stepped in without a moment of hesitation. He only stopped when he saw Mad curled up in the corner.</p><p>The teen looked practically the same, besides his armor being gone and his face paint long since smudged. Prime opened his mouth to speak when Mad noticed him first.</p><p>“Oi! What the hell are you doing here? Itching that much for a round 2?”</p><p>"Hey, no, no hard feelings." Prime spread his hands to show they were empty, besides the plastic bag wrapped around one hand. "Paradox told me you were sick. I just want to help."</p><p> </p><p>Mad stood, a bit shakily, and wiped his chin. “I’m not sick. If anything, I’m sick of being trapped down here with nothin’ to do! But you’re here now so...” He reached for his watch before remembering it was disabled. “Don’t even need it to beat your ass!"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't doubt that. I didn't come here to fight. I know you don't like me and I don't blame you... But don't let yourself die just because you're mad at me. Please." Prime kept his relaxed position--trying to see if acting calm would get Mad calm as well.</p><p>“If I go down, it’s only in a fucking blaze of glory!” Mad charged at prime, albeit slower than he wanted. He didn’t have the energy to go full force. But that only meant he’s going to hit harder. In theory.</p><p>Prime sighed. <em> Of course it won't work </em>. He immediately stepped out of the way at the initial charge, knowing Mad's momentum would likely make him fall over or hit the wall instead of letting him turn in time. </p><p>"Mad, come on,” he tried again with the same level of patience.</p><p>Sure enough, Mad tripped, landing on his face. "No! Stop it with that 'holier-than-thou' shit! You're not better- if you were in my situation you'd-" He stood again, looking even more pissed. "No! Just fucking fight me, coward!"</p><p>"Ooh." Prime winced. "That looked like a bad fall... Look, I'm still not expecting you to like me after this. If I were in your shoes, I'd be pretty pissy with me, too. I'm just trying to help."</p><p>"I don't need your <em> pity </em>," Mad spat. Literally spat. It landed mostly on Prime's shirt, but still.</p><p>Honestly, Prime wasn't expecting Mad to be hydrated enough to do that, as apparent in his mildly disgusted expression. "Aw, gross, I just cleaned this... It's not pity. It's sympathy. What, you think you're the only one of us that's been in prison without help? I get it."</p><p>"You have no fucking idea what I've been through," Mad growled. He wiped his mouth again. "You wanna be all sweet and caring? Fine. Beat me into complacency. It ain't gonna work, wanker."</p><p>"... How about this. If you can beat me in a fist fight--no Omnitrix involved, scout's honor--I'll fuck off and let you die here in peace." Of course he had no intention of <em> actually </em> fighting Mad. He was kinda waiting for the other to tire out until he could be pinned down and, if needed, forcefully helped.</p><p>Part of Mad wanted to argue that Prime should just kill himself like a good gladiator, but he knew he was too much of a goody-two-shoes to even think about murder. So he nodded. "And if I win, I'm takin' yer head and hangin' it from the gates of Benwood!" He charged again, going to punch Prime in the face.</p><p>"You still call it that?" Prime stood still until he got close. Then, he ducked and rushed the other. He wrapped his arms around Mad's center and hoisted him over his shoulder to throw him onto the ground. A moment later, Prime was pinning Mad to the ground. With Prime's weight on Mad, it was unlikely the latter could escape.</p><p>"You're kinda childish, y'know that?" Prime still seemed pretty neutral about the situation. "It's just some medicine, man. Cherry isn't so bad."</p><p>Mad struggled against him. "Get off- it's not just fuckin' medicine! It's-" He was paling, sweating, eyes darting about. He coughed, hard, and it looked like there was a trickle of blood coming from his lips. "I don't want medicine," he said quietly, almost a whisper to himself. "I don't need it."</p><p>
  <em> (“And finished. You can return to your human form,” the Plumber announced.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben wanted to slam down on the button on his chest, but all he could manage was a feeble tap. His Methanosian body vanished, leaving him on his knees, dry heaving. “I thought you said you’d take the tubes out before going human this time,” he panted.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Did I? I’m sorry, I must have forgotten,” the Plumber answered. Same as she had the past nine times. “We’ll unhook you now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sure enough, two more Plumbers came to take the IVs and tubes out. They weren’t gentle, leaving painful bruises up and down Ben’s arms. One handed him some pills that looked like painkillers.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben accepted them, but didn’t put them in his mouth. He knew from experience they didn’t ease the suffering. They just knocked him out- and when he came to, he’d be strapped down with even more crap plugged into him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The alien apprentice- Rook- came to escort him back to his bed. “Give me the medicine,” he whispered.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben blinked, following him. “OK?” He obeyed, and was given two new pills. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Regular human ibuprofen,” Rook explained. “Most likely not enough to help, but it should provide some relief.” The whole exchange was out of the corners of mouths, hands touching only in the cameras’ blind spots. “I already gave some to Gwen.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Shit, I- thanks, man.” Rook, Gwen, and Grandpa were the only people keeping him sane here. Rook smiled quickly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They approached the beds the Tennysons occupied. Rook turned to return to work, leaving Ben with a sleeping Gwen. Max must’ve been roped into something. Gwen was as bruised as Ben was.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He took the medicine dry and collapsed onto the thin mattress. Sleep came slower than usual, and for that, he was grateful.) </em>
</p><p>Prime's subtle smugness faded and turned right back into worry. "Holy shit." He moved his weight back so he could keep Mad down while leaving his airways open. "What do you have against medicine? It's the same stuff I use, it's not gonna kill you."</p><p>"I'd rather die than-" Mad heaved, head turning to the side. He looked like he was about to throw up. Any energy he had was completely gone at this point. All that replaced it was nervous squalor.</p><p>"Hey, come on, sit up." Prime got off Mad and helped the other sit up. "There you go. Deep breaths. You're doing great." He spoke reassuringly.</p><p>"Don't patronize me... you sound like those fuckin' doctors," Mad growled, low and dangerous. But he was too tired to reject Prime's help.</p><p>"I'm not trying to patronize you." Prime continued to gently rub Mad's back in the hopes the gesture would comfort him. "I know damn well how long you survived on your own in this world... I'm just trying to show you that you don't <em> have </em> to be alone this time. Not now, anyway."</p><p>“Listen, Grime. I survived with Grandpa a-and Gwen-” Mad looked away pointedly at her name. “An’ with Maltruant but- not with the Plumbers. I was alive, but only cuz they wanted me to be.” </p><p>"... Nice pun." Prime seemed a bit wary. "What's wrong with the Plumbers here?"</p><p>"Stop touchin' me and maybe I'll feckin' tell ya."</p><p>Prime quickly pulled his hand back and folded it in his lap. "Right. Sorry."</p><p>Mad nodded once in appreciation. "So. Ya see the state of the world? All radiation and insanity. That's thanks to your precious Plumbers. Yer Grandpa ever warn ya 'bout them? Ya should've listened. 's only a matter of time till they blow shit up for yer world too. And that's the cherry on the shit sundae, as it were."</p><p>Prime looked shocked at the explanation. Pure disbelief was all he could feel but he had a feeling Mad wouldn't lie about this. "The Plumbers did--?! <em> How </em>!?"</p><p>"We went to ‘em, not realizin’ they were behind everything. Grandpa thought we’d be safe there. Told me I could help ‘em fix everything, and suddenly I was their new lab rat." He grinned, sharp teeth and danger. "Forcibly awakened Gwen an' her Spark too, cuz they convinced her to play hero with me. Tried to get me to go Anodite too, din't work. Ya think I got these scars from battle? Nah." He gestured at various points on his body. "These are from 'em."</p><p>"Oh my god." Prime looked horrified. "Mad, I--<em> Ben </em>. I didn't know. That's awful."</p><p>"They caused the apocalypse and Grandpa- Grandpa was fuckin' murdered. They could've saved him, they knew damn well where he was. But they didn't do shit." Mad was living up to his namesake with each word. "Don't worry though. I got revenge. And then I got revenge on all the fuckers who ever fucked with me."</p><p>Prime's expression persisted for a few moments before softening to something else. Sorrow. "... I'm so sorry. I wish I could have helped." Of course he blamed himself for something far beyond 'out of his control,' despite how illogical it was.</p><p>Mad blinked. "Helped me take them out?"</p><p>"Well... Helped prevent all of this. Help save Max. If I knew you back then, you... You wouldn't be so alone now." Prime seemed almost guilty.</p><p>"You... didn't know. Back then... ya know. I thought I was bein’ a hero." He snorted. "After they kicked us outta the base, I thought… I could be a hero again. Use my aliens and protect people so they wouldn't be hurt like me." He coughed again, harder this time. There was still blood.</p><p>"... I think you need a hospital, Ben," Prime said softly.</p><p>Mad shook his head violently. "They're gonna stick me wit their tubes and do their tests an-and I ain't goin' back there! They ain't gonna hurt me more!" He was backing away from Prime as quickly as he could. "I ain't gonna- I ain't-" He hiccupped. Belatedly, he realized he was actually crying. He wasn't sure where he had the water to produce tears.</p><p>Prime winced. He was somewhat expecting the reaction, but it still hurt seeing Mad like that. "I-I know you're scared, but I don't want you to die here. I'd stay with you and make sure they didn't do anything they didn't have to." He kept his distance as Mad retreated. He knew invading the other's space now would do nothing but cause harm.</p><p>“Ya know what happened to Gwen?” Mad coughed, smiling as blood dripped down his chin. “Take a wild fucking guess.”</p><p>
  <em> (It was moments like now that Ben wished he had Anodite powers, too. And he tried- every day, whenever he had the energy- to wake whatever lay dormant in his veins.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe if he did, they wouldn’t hurt Gwen so much.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He watched helplessly as she winced in pain, tears flowing silently. She was strong, not crying out loud like that. Didn’t stop Ben’s fists from curling.  </em>
</p><p><em> Gwen was floating, arms fully pink, as she shielded… whatever the Plumbers were shooting at her. Ben thought she was doing just fine… maybe that was a mistake. “Increase damage output by 20%.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “What? No! She’s already exhausted!” Ben yelled, jumping up to approach the glass of the experimentation room.  </em></p><p><em> Gwen’s shield flickered. The Plumber at the control panel glared. “Benjamin, do not break the subject’s concentration.” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “Don’t talk about my cousin like that! She’s not your fucking guinea pig!” He made a brea for the control panel, but two other Plumbers grabbed his shoulders. He dimly recognized one as Rook, the grip wasn’t as tight. “You said we were gonna help an’ fix things and- and we’re not. Yer just usin’ us,” he slurred between tears.  </em></p><p>
  <em> The Plumber at the controls didn’t respond. They just turned the knob.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It happened so quickly, then, that Ben could only register fragments. Gwen’s shoulders and neck vanishing in the power blast. Her vacant eyes, slack expression. Her cry for Max and Ben. His voice going out as he screamed. Rook holding him down, apologizing all the while. The laughter and whispers saying it should’ve been him that kept him up for the next week.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But he remembered the pink explosion, and how Gwen wasn’t there when it ended.) </em>
</p><p>"... I'm sorry, Ben," Prime said softly. He had nothing else he could say to improve the situation. He hoped using Mad's real name would comfort him instead of the considerably rude nickname. </p><p>Mad coughed again. "I don't... I don't wanna die. But I don't wanna go anywhere near anybody who looks like a feckin' doctor. Understand?" His cheeks were wet. The last of his makeup had run.</p><p>"... Yeah. Yeah, I can arrange that." Prime nodded. "If I take you to my dimension, I'm gonna have to bring you someplace kinda drab… And by that I mean my basement and it's going to be creepy as hell in there and probably smell like Downy.”</p><p>Mad nodded slowly. "D-don't leave me alone," he whispered. It sounded like asking for help was bringing him physical pain.</p><p>"I won't. I'm gonna move forward and wrap an arm around you so I can help you stand. Okay?" Prime went back to talking softly.</p><p>Mad nodded. He flinched a bit when Prime touched him, but less from anger and more... it was the first positive contact he'd had in years. He hissed as he stood.</p><p>"Lean on me. I've got you." He carefully wrapped an arm around Mad, keeping in mind the other probably had broken ribs just from living where he did. A moment later a portal opened and Ben stepped into his basement. It was a simple concrete basement with that weird, kinda sharp carpet. A few blankets were laid out already. </p><p>"I took the liberty... If I had known he was in such bad shape, I would have said as much earlier," Paradox spoke as Prime helped Mad sit again.</p><p>"You don't have to talk about him like he can't hear you, prof." Prime said with a twinge of annoyance. He was too used to experiencing that himself that he figured Mad wouldn't like it, either. Paradox chuckled. </p><p>"Very true indeed. Hello again." Paradox watched Mad.</p><p>Mad scoffed. "Came to watch the shitshow, did ya? Or are ya just Grime's taxi?" Seems his sharp tongue was back.</p><p>"A bit of both." Prime answered without hesitation. </p><p>Paradox just laughed--either not noticing the insult or not minding. "I'll leave you two be for now... Just so you know, I took the liberty of calling your friends for you, Prime." Paradox winked at Prime. "They're on their way already." </p><p>"Thanks, Paradox." Prime nodded and looked to Mad. "In advance, one of my friends is kinda... Touchy. Their abilities kinda revolve around contact but I swear, it's gonna be worth it after."</p><p>"What... do they do?" Mad asked slowly.</p><p>"Their abilities allow them to see through your body, aka it lets them find out what's wrong by tapping into your… Everything. My other friend is the real medic, though. They're a team but they're not affiliated with the Plumbers.... Or any legitimate medical facility, but it's fine."</p><p>"That's... that's fine, then." He settled onto one of the blankets. "Water...?"</p><p>At the request Prime reached into the bag he originally brought with him and produced a bottle of water. He cracked it open for Mad and held it out to him.</p><p>Mad drunk it eagerly, some of it spilling onto his shirt. "Shit..." His mouth formed the words thank you, but no sound came out. Stubborn and defiant to the end.</p><p>Prime smiled some, getting the gist of it. "Yeah. Don't mention it. If you want more I'd have to go upstairs, but I'm not gonna leave you alone." </p><p>Of course he kept his promise. After a moment of quiet, footsteps could be heard from above them. "Huh, guess they're here... I'm gonna yell to let them know where we are. HEY GUYS! IN THE BASEMENT!" </p><p>And after that, two people came downstairs. A one eyed human with a bag of supplies over his shoulder, and a blue-skinned humanoid who looked a bit too reptilian to be <em> really </em> human. </p><p>"Hey. Mad, this is Sipher and--" Prime made a series of inhuman clicks and noises. "... But you can call them June."</p><p>"Man, the old guy really wasn't fucking around when he said there was another you down here." Sipher, the human, looked Mad over.</p><p>"How the fuck did you make that noise," Mad croaked. He had sat up to see the newcomers, but since collapsed back onto the blanket. "What the shit..."</p><p>"Experience." Prime chuckled. "Yeah, this is Mad. Sipher, don't be a dick, even if he's dying he'll fight you."</p><p> "I've never been mean to anyone in my entire life." Sipher walked over and dropped the bag on the floor. The contents of the bag clashed against each other and made concerning noises as they did.</p><p>June came over, watching Mad. They let out some clicks. "They're asking if it's okay to touch you," Prime translated.</p><p>Mad nodded warily. His fist tightened in the blanket.</p><p>June crouched beside Mad and put their hands on his bare arm. Mad felt a strange feeling in his chest as long as they were making contact, but the contact ended before the feeling could be identified as anything familiar. June let out more clicks and Sipher frowned. </p><p>"Pneumonia,”  he said simply. </p><p>Prime winced. "Yikes. You were gonna kill me while you had pneumonia?" He looked to Mad. </p><p>"He was going to what?" Sipher squinted.</p><p>"I didn't even know what the fuck I had," Mad snarked. "Could've had fuckin' AIDS for all I knew." But now that he knew for certain, it made sense. All of his symptoms matched pneumonia. Damn, he really <em> was </em>going to die. “I can’t- shit. I really am… useless…” he whispered to himself.</p><p>
  <em> (Ben fell into the sand, bleeding in several spots. Maltruant tsked. “You’ve failed again.”  </em>
</p><p><em> Ben sat up, spitting sand out. “I nearly had ‘em! You’re the one who yanked me out right ‘fore I could kick their sorry-” </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> “You were not quick enough,” Malturant interrupted.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Ben scowled. “Ya keep sayin’ that, and news flash, I can’t control time like you! I run on normal, human hours!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maltruant sighed. “But you could have the same control as I do over the flow of time if you weren’t afraid of your own power,” he said, eyes darting to the Power Watch.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ben covered it instinctively. “I-I ain’t scared.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then why do you refuse to transform? To use the same power you were tortured for to enact revenge on those who hurt you? If you do not get over your ridiculous fear, you will die. The other Bens will make sure of it, good or bad.” Ben’s mouth was drier than usual. He tried to argue, but no words felt damaging enough. “You failed to save your cousin. You failed to save your grandfather. You need me, Tennyson, as you can do nothing on your own.” If Malturant could smirk, he would. “Now. Do it again, do not fail, and I will get you water. If you fail…” He grabbed Ben’s collar and lifted him up. His sneakers barely brushed the sand. “Fail, and you will have more piercings in far more painful places.”) </em>
</p><p>Mad involuntarily winced. Getting help from a good version of him. Maybe Malturant was right. </p><p>"Moving on." Prime gave Sipher nothing but a look to tell him to back off. Sipher huffed. </p><p>"That look you're giving me tells me you're making us help one of your fuckin' enemies again." Sipher grumbled as he went into his bag and moved through it to look for something. "Lucky for you, I got antibiotics for it. Don't ask how or why." </p><p>"You know I never do." Prime watched the ransacking.</p><p>"Then what? Yer just gonna send me back to my prison to rot? How the hell'd you know I was si- Paradox, ok, never mind that last one."</p><p>Prime smiled and glanced at Mad. "Paradox and I gossip over tea every week... I can't do much about the politics in your universe. You did kill people as a dictator, even if I want to believe you've learned from your mistakes."</p><p>"And how do you know this ain't some elaborate plan to kill you?" Mad swallowed thickly at the sight of the medicine. Despite drinking a whole bottle of water, his throat felt dry. "And those people... most of 'em deserved it."</p><p>"I know, Ben." Prime patted Mad's hand. "Your ego is too big to accept my help normally if it wasn't fatal circumstances. I'm gonna see the good in you whether you like it or not, and I know you don't... Hey, June. Can you get some water from upstairs? Like, a lot." </p><p>June nodded and went upstairs at the request. They came downstairs with two cups of water in their hands and lugging a pitcher of water in their tail. They set them all down by Mad. </p><p>"Based on what June said..." Sipher gave instructions on when Mad should take the medicine. </p><p>Mad looked at the water. "T-thanks," he stuttered. The word came out clunky from disuse. "And don't touch me, Grime." He looked up at the ceiling. "It's... your world, it's not all radiation an' shit, yeah?"</p><p>"Sorry." Prime brought his hand back again. "I forgot. But yeah, no radiation or anything... Once you get better, I could show you." </p><p>"Didn't you just say he was a dictator? Should he really be walking about?" Sipher piped up. June clicked in agreement. </p><p>Prime glanced over. "Says the war criminals," He said, a bit annoyed. Sipher and June both clamped their mouths shut.</p><p>"War criminals, eh... not bad. If anybody's gonna heal me, I'd want it to be folk like yous." Mad smiled over at them, slightly. "Maybe you aren't that bad, Grime, if ya run with these types. And... it'd be nice to see Bellwood before things went south." He was growing quiet.</p><p>"What you think just because I'm a hero I don't have connections?" Prime chuckled. "Teeechnically I'm banned from a couple star systems for breaking the law but uh we don't have to talk about that. Who's counting anyway?"</p><p> "Of all the shit to brag about..." Sipher shook his head. "Aight, you need anything else, Tennyson? I know you've been nursing a sprained ankle for a while." He gave the hero an accusatory look.</p><p>"Nah, I'm fine. Thank you both for helping." Prime smiled at his friends. June and Sipher both got to their feet.</p><p>"Yeah... thanks," Mad said, looking away. "I'm... do I have to go back now?" He sounded sad. Young. Scared. Like the weight of his actions finally caught up to him.</p><p>"No. Not yet." Prime watched as his friends left. June waved at Mad as they disappeared up the stairs. "I'm gonna let you stay here for a bit, though I'll have to talk to your Rook about the situation."</p><p>"So I'll be alone, you mean." Mad closed his eyes. "Be quick, ok? I'll kill ya if ya take too long."</p><p>Prime chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Paradox will keep you company." </p><p>"Tea?" Paradox was suddenly there again. Mad made a disgusted face.</p><p>"... Yeah I'll be fast." Prime got up and stepped into the portal made for him. He exhaled at the suddenly thick air and looked around before spotting the Rook of this world. "Hey! Rook!" He called out to get the Revonnahgander's attention.</p><p>The alien looked over and sighed. He had looked hopeful when Prime had called out, but now appeared glum. "Ah, it is you, Prime. I assume you must be the one who let our Ben go? It is very urgent we bring him back-"</p><p>"Yeah. Sorry. He was suffering from pneumonia so I put him in timeout in my dimension." Prime smiled apologetically. “He's chilling in my basement now, but he's not going anywhere so don't worry. I made sure of it."</p><p>"No, you are not understanding! Someone has arrived- someone who would like to see Ben immediately." Rook pointed across the room at a woman with waist-length red hair. "She claims to know him, know how to... well, make him see the error of his past ways.” </p><p>Prime turned to follow the gesture only to be greeted with the sight of a woman with waist-length red hair and bright blue eyes. It was jarring to see someone he was so familiar with, but so different than what he was used to. It always was. Maybe it was more disarming because the person was supposed to be dead. “Gwen? You… Mad said that you <em> died </em>.” He was obviously thrown off by her plain existence.</p><p>The alternate Gwen regarded him. “You’re not my cousin, are you?” Prime shook his head in response, giving a sort of crooked, apologetic smile. “Alright. I know enough about portals to know he’s on the other side of the one you just climbed out of. Let me see him.” </p><p>“Well, he’s kind of contagi--never mind.” Prime awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on. Uh, this way." He partially stepped through the portal then offered a hand to help Gwen through, because he's a gentleman.</p><p>Gwen took his hand and followed. She looked around the basement a moment before laying eyes on Mad. She knelt down next to him, smiling softly. “Hey, dweeb.” </p><p>Mad blinked a few times before covering his face with his hands. “Not you,” he whimpered, turning away. “I can’t be haunted- it’s a hallucination, it’s gotta be. Yer dead. I-I saw you die. I- Gwen-” </p><p>“It’s me, Ben,” she told him, rolling him to face her again. “I’m so sorry I took so long to get back. Maybe if I hadn’t- maybe things would be better.”<br/>
<br/>
Mad tried to sit up, with Prime rushing to help him. “But I- the explosion. You weren’t <em> there, </em> Gwen, and Grandpa- none of the Plumbers <em> cared- </em> an-and-” Mad hiccuped. “Fuck, Gwen, I’m so <em> sorry-”  </em></p><p>Gwen hugged him, arms wrapped tight around his shoulders. “I teleported. Anodites can do that, apparently. It was a panic response, it wasn’t your fault,” she reassured him.<br/>
<br/>
“B-but I taunted the guy, told him he was hurtin’ ya, an’-” He was returning the hug, sobbing openly now. “Holy shit, yer <em> alive- </em> Gwen I’m <em> so sorry, </em>it’s been so hard without Grandpa an’ the radiation…” </p><p>Gwen hugged him tighter, crying a little as well. She kept repeating that it wasn’t his fault, he was still good. “My cousin is better than some dictator. I know he is. What happened to the kid who so desperately wanted to play hero?” She asked, smiling sadly. </p><p>Mad sniffed and rubbed his nose. “I… Maybe he died. Maybe he’s still in here. I dunno,” he whispered. </p><p>Prime, meanwhile, stayed off to the side and kept his eyes averted. This wasn't a scene he should be seeing. But he said he wouldn't leave Mad alone and he didn't like taking back promises. So instead of leaving he stayed there and silently mourned what could have been Mad's life.</p><p>After a moment, Gwen stood. Mad reached for her, but stopped halfway. He looked exhausted. "We can talk more when you come back... and about how we’re gonna fix this latest mess you’ve made. But I'm gonna let you rest. Also, I've seen shit, but being in another dimension is weird, even for us." She squeezed his hand before letting it go. </p><p>"You're really not a hallucination... alright. Yeah, we can talk when I come home." Mad smiled weakly. "Missed you, doofus." Gwen laughed and walked back through the portal. Mad collapsed back onto the blanket and sighed, once, twice... before crying once more. “Fuck…” </p><p>"... It's good to see she's still alive," Prime spoke softly. He stepped closer but left an area between them so Mad could have his space.</p><p>"She's the only other Tennyson left, unless Sunny is still kicking it," Mad whispered. "I don't really count Lucy, the bitch. It's just us. I- fuck..." He rolled onto his side, wincing in pain. "God, she's alive. She's gonna fucking kill me."</p><p>Prime chuckled some and carefully sat by him. "Yeah. Probably. With her and Rook on you, you're not gonna get much peace when you get back."</p><p>"Do I fucking deserve any? But it'll beat being alone in that cave all the damn time," Mad admitted. "I... tell me about your Rook and Gwen," he said suddenly.</p><p>The hero smiled. "Gwen's in college right now. She uses her Anodite powers to be Lucky Girl, her hero persona. She's snarky and intelligent and I kinda miss her since we don't hang out as much as we used to.</p><p>"Rook's out showing some new recruits around Bellwood so they get used to humans. I'm dating my Rook. He's honestly similar to yours, but he doesn't use contractions because in his culture it's like cursing."</p><p>"Who knew my Rook had a fucking spine... coulda fooled me," Mad said. "I missed Gwen's snark. She was- is so smart. They gave her tests for her intelligence when we were... y'know. Smarter than I ever was. I bet she could've done that college shit if we weren't in a fucking wasteland. Rook’s a damn genius, too." At mentioning Rook, he shivered. </p><p>
  <em> (Ben stared up at the sun, not caring he was going blind in the process. He was going to die. He was a failure. Maltruant’s words bounced through his cracked lips.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Revenge on those who…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He staggered to his feet. It would take him a couple days on human foot to reach the Plumber base. Seconds, if he used his Kineceleran form. He dialed up the Power Watch.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . . . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was almost too easy. When Rath proved useless, going Peterosapien made him nigh invincible. Flesh and blood flew everywhere. Screams mixed with laughter. Ben thought he rammed those same tubes from his nightmares up a scientist’s nose.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He returned to his natural state for the last few, the higher-ups. He wanted them to see his face. See what they did to him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Malturant will be proud, once he’s revived.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He had the gun trained on an alien when recognition flickered through them both. “Ben?” the alien asked, voice quiet and cracking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Rook,” Ben breathed, lowering the gun an inch. “Yer still wit’ these bastards.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ben, I realize we hurt you and your family-”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ya. Killed. Them. Ya killed everyone I cared ‘bout wit that bomb of yers. But that wasn’t you, was it Rook? Only person who…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His gritted teeth parted to smile, all edge and predatory. He grabbed Rook’s shoulder, yanked him up. Ben fired, and blood splattered them both.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Congrats, Rook. Ya’ve been promoted. Now let’s go introduce Bell- ah, Benwood to its new management.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only Rook spared a glance at the corpse of the head Plumber.) </em>
</p><p>“He coulda ran after that, but he didn’t… did he still see…” Mad mumbled to himself. He cradled his head in his hands, looking away pointedly. “Shit... Hey. Prime." It was the first time Mad had ever used that name, probably. "I have Gwen. I have Rook. I have the watch. Maybe I can make things right again." It was quiet. Barely more than the words being mouthed. Didn't help that Mad was crying again.</p><p>"Goddammit, ya really did it, didn't ya... convinced me I ain't a complete shithead. Ya really saw good in me and made me see it too. Is this feckin' Sumo Slammers?"</p><p>Prime laughed. "It's my job to make people know they're better than they think. You're the one who called me the Multiverse Dad." He joked, smiling still. "... Do you wanna watch Sumo Slammers while you get better? I have all of the games and movies."</p><p>"... Yeah. That'd be nice."</p><p>"We'll have to go to my room for it... Aw man, if I knew you were gonna be over I would have cleaned." Prime clicked his tongue, talking like Mad would care about a mess.</p><p>"I don't even have a room anymore, you think I give a shit?" Mad joked. His voice was drowsy.</p><p>Prime laughed. "Yeah well.. Manners. Think you can make it upstairs or are you gonna pass out here?" Mad nodded to the latter.. “That's okay. We can go later. You can sleep now, Ben."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Five months later </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mad was watching as people reconstructed the school. The Power Watch was on cooldown, or he'd be helping too. Although he would probably need to go help with the water soon... He sighed. There was too much shit to do.</p><p>He turned when he heard a portal open. Prime stepped out and Mad crossed his arms. "Oi, here to ruin my fun?" Mad's hair was shorter, closer to Prime's, but still sticking up at odd angles. His makeup and armor was gone, but his piercings remained. He was smiling, too, a real smile.</p><p>Prime immediately grimaced and went to put his hands up defensively when he realized Mad was joking. "Nice look! I guess you're not in prison anymore, since your Omnitrix is on... What did I miss? I've only been away for a few months."</p><p>"Yeah, but time's of the essence here. Water, food, education... gotta get all that shit up an' runnin’ if we wanna be a civilization again," Mad explained. "An' technically, I'm still on probation or some shit. Rook and Gwen are keepin' me in line, or supposed to, anyway." He gestured behind him. "Look! We nearly got a school up!"</p><p>Prime listened attentively and looked over. "Holy shit, that's great, Mad!" He grinned, obviously excited.</p><p>Mad blinked. "It's, uh... people call me Max, now," he said. "I know, ya probably think it's stupid-"</p><p>Prime paused but brought his smile back. "No, no. I think it's fitting. You don't need me to tell you, but I know he'd be proud of you. Even after everything, you're doing what you can to fix things."</p><p>"I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been given a chance," he said honestly. He was smiling too. "Ya really helped me, Prime. I hate admitting ya changed me, but, well. Here we are." Max stuck out a hand. "I could show ya round quick, if ya have a second."</p><p>Prime clasped Mad's hand in his own, then tugged him into a short hug. He pulled back just as fast. "I'd love that."</p><p>Max froze at the hug, but returned it, however brief it was. "Oh, one thing... 'bout my Rook." His face turned cold, mean, as it was when he was a bad guy. "You take one sideways look at him and I'll kick your ass five ways to Sunday, ya hear?" Was he... blushing?</p><p>"Huh?" Prime looked confused before it dawned on him. He slowly started to grin. "Did you ask him out?" He sounded excited</p><p>"M-maybe... Oi, it's none of your damn business!" Mad yelled, walking away. "Ya want the tour or not?"</p><p>Prime laughed and walked with him. "Congrats, Max! Everything's going well for ya, huh? So! Is your Rook a good kisser?" He's totally teasing.</p><p>"Wh-who said that we've kissed yet?" Max crossed his arms. "He said maybe, maybe after the school is built and we get the water clean.. maybe then we can try datin'. Not that there's much to do." He pointed at a building with tables outside. "That's our only cafeteria. No fast food, no movies, no nothin'. But we're getting there."</p><p>Prime laughed more. "You'll have to let me know, yeah?" He gently nudged Max with his elbow. "That's good! Distribution of food is good."</p><p>"So ya've seen the school, the cafeteria, and... well, that's 'bout it. We have some tents and a few houses built, but they ain't got runnin' water or anythin'. But we have electricity! Started up the generator myself." He looked far too proud for that, as if he didn't start it with one of his aliens. “Oh, an’ Rook’s in charge of the farm, if we can find any soil that’s not irradiated.” </p><p>Prime looked surprised. "Seriously? Good job, man!" He grinned. Whatever the source of electricity was he was proud of Max for finding it. "What's it like? Being a hero."</p><p>"It's... Nice. Harder than be a dick- eh, no pun meant- but... It's more rewardin' when shit gets done. I get why you and that annoying kid version o' us do it, now." Max stopped for a second. "Wait... You think... Ya really think I'm a hero now? But... I still did all that shit. People still don't really trust me, they mostly listen to Gwen an' Rook an'- I'm not like you, yet. Don' think I ever will be."</p><p>Prime stopped with him and smiled. "A hero is a person who, despite the odds, does what he can to help. Everyone can be a hero. You're not special enough to be exempted from that rule… You're not supposed to be like me. You're supposed to be like you. You're doing a pretty good job at it, if I do say so myself."</p><p>“Stop it, wanker, or I'll feckin' cry." He smiled back. "That's 'bout it... We're both busy, but maybe we can talk 'gain sometime. Hell, bring the brat. It'll be fun to scare him shitless."</p><p>"Oh, leave Benji alone. He got a haircut that makes him look less bully-able than before! He's working on being better, too... I'm kinda chipping away at KB right now, but I wouldn't mind seeing you now and again. I like keeping in contact with my friends. "</p><p>Max rubbed a hand down his face. “Friends. Shit. I'm... I'm really a good guy now. Fuck. I mean, this is probably the best vengeance I could ever get, yeah? From the Plumbers- undoing all their shit. If any of them are left," Max said. "I really did a number on ‘em way back when... should get back to workin' on this, though. But... I guess it wasn't that bad seein' ya."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't want to take you from your work... Good job again, Max. I'm proud of you." Prime held out his hand for one last shake before he left.</p><p>Max shook it and watched as Prime left. "Alright. Let's finish this." He turned back to the school. "Oi Gwen! Think ya can lift me up to the roof? Watch is off cooldown, I can use Jury Rigg!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For those confused, KB is what we call Nega/Emo Ben and Benji is Ben 23. Bex is my OC, Sipher and June are Sky's. I might be posting more about Bex in the future, but you can always ask about her on any of my socials. Speaking of which...</p><p>Me:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/n00dl3gal">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://n00dl3gal.tumblr.com">tumblr</a><br/>Sky:<br/><a href="https://squirrelkiln.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>